Ella es la mia
by dakoda
Summary: Male Marines are going missing at the SGC so Hammond calls in the Major crimes team from NCIS, Carter/OC pairing, mainly Carter and NCIS


Hi again, I would like to thank those of you who left feed back and or put my stories in to their favorites list and so I hope you enjoy this story as well.

Oh and Dr Fraser hasn't died, Teal'c still has Junior and Ella es la mia is Spanish for She's mine.

ELLA ES LA MIA.......

"Ahh, don't you just love our new office Kate?" asked Special Agent Tony DiNozzo as he walked into the bull pen of the new NCIS building.

"We have been in Denver now for 3 months Tony, when are you going to stop asking me that?" Special Agent Caitlyn Todd stated getting a little bit annoyed.

"What, aren't you happy here Kate?" he smiled and didn't give her a chance to answer, "You should come out with me on Friday night, some of the clubs they have here are excellent, and the women, ahhh, so many new women!"

"So many new women Tony?" she questioned, "don't tell me you went through all the single ones in Washington DC when you lived there?" she smirked. "And yes I do like it here," she replied, she didn't make any eye contact with him as she continued to type on her computer.

"So what ya doing," he asked as he tried to peak at what she was typing. "Hey, who's John? Is that your new boyfriend?" he asked.

"TONY!" She yelled as she tried to cover the email on the screen in front of her, "He's my brother and don't you have any work to do?" Neither of them had heard the ping of the elevator when the doors opened.

Their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, stepped off the elevator with his coffee in hand and headed to his desk in the bull pen, SMACK, "DiNozzo, get back to typing that report that was due last Friday, and leave Kate alone!" He barked as he clipped the back of Tony's head.

"Yes Boss," he mumbled as he made his way back to his desk that was opposite Kate's, "Hey boss?" he asked.

"What DiNozzo?" came the gruff reply.

"Where's probie this morning? Isn't he late?" Tony said as he looked to the empty desk beside his.

"He's down with Abbey, helping her to hack into Lieutenant Levi Hayley's computer," he grunted. Just then his phone rang on his desk, "Yeah Gibbs," Tony and Kate looked up from their work to watch their boss, "When? ........... Where? ............ On our way," he hung up without saying good bye, "DiNozzo, gas the truck, Kate call Ducky and McGee tell them to meet us in the garage!" he said as he stalked his way to the elevators on the other side of the bull pen.

"So where are we going?" asked McGee when they were all in the NCIS crime truck.

"Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Base!" was the only reply.

"Ahh we don't normally deal with the Air Force, boss," McGee questioned as Gibbs turned the car abruptly to the left forcing the three people seated in the back to all slide to the right and squish Tony.

"No we don't but this base has Marines that work their too," he answered as he forced the truck to go faster, causing the occupants of the vehicle to death grip the arm rests on their seats.

"Jethro, slow down, your going 20 kilometers over the speed limit, I would like to arrive with a heart beat so we can solve this case," stated the England born Dr Mallard or as he preferred to be called Ducky the resident ME.

"Well Duck the quicker we get their, the quicker we can solve this case," he smirked as he took a sharp right turn and they all slid to the left crushing McGee.

"Ahh boss," he panted out, "so whats there?"

"A couple of SF's found the body of a Lieutenant Maguire at around 1230am at his house, he was on 2 weeks holiday leave when his friend informed the General that he never showed up for their psych evaluation test yesterday, they were ordered to check his house to see if he was ok, then at 0900 this morning a Marine Major Roberts was reported missing after he didn't sign out after his shift finished at 0400 2 days ago, he was due to have the whole weekend off and they assumed he bypassed the guards so he could leave quicker, they have been to his house, rung his phone, nobody remembers seeing him after 1130 the night of his last shift in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, and he's the 2nd Marine to go missing in 3 weeks, that's all so far!" he huffed.

"So that's one dead and two missing," Kate stated.

"Yeah it is!" he replied.

"That's NORAD isn't it boss?" asked McGee.

"Yes it is young Timothy!" Ducky answered for Gibbs as he navigated their way around the mountain.

"How come we were not called to the first missing marine?" asked Kate.

"His car and personal stuff couldn't be found so they declared him AWOL, they don't know if they are linked yet," Gibbs replied.

10 minuets later they had arrived at the first crime scene, "McGee, bag and tag, Kate photo's and sketches, Tony, perimeter check!" he ordered as he approached the two Air Force SF's standing at the front door.

"So can you tell me what happened from the time you got the call to the time you arrived on the scene?"

"Yes sir, we got the call from General Hammond that one of the Lieutenants friends had called in at 1200am stating that the Lieutenant never showed up for his 1900 hrs psych evaluation test that he had been ordered to take due to a tough mission, he was getting worried when by 1200 he couldn't reach him so the General then ordered us to check his house early this morning, when we arrived we found the door was unlocked, we approached with caution and cleared the house before we entered the last room, his bedroom and that's when we found him sir!" stated one of the airman.

"We found him propped up in bed with a gun laying on the floor, it looks like he shot him self sir," said the other.

"Did you touch anything?" Gibbs asked them.

"Only the front door sir, when we pushed it open, we could tell that he had transpired before we even walked through the door to his room!" replied the first.

"Great!" was Gibbs' curt statement as he wondered through the house to the bed room.

"What have you got Ducky?" he asked the elder that was crouching near the dead Marine.

"Due to the swelling of the stomach, smell, the sunken eyes and not to mention the sight of the Dermistid and Clerid beetles we found in the body, I would have to say his time of death would be close to the 2 week mark, cause of death is a single gun shot to the head, see the burns here just around the wound?" he asked as he pointed to the hole that was just off center on his forehead, "the end of the weapon was in direct contact with the poor mans skin when it was fired."

"Is the bullet still in their duck?" Gibbs asked the ME.

"Well as you can see by the blood splatter on the wall behind him," Ducky gently lifted the head of the marine and moved the pillows that propped him up, "so sorry about that, your not going to be comfortable for a while yet young man," Ducky whispered to the dead marine, "I would say that due to the close proximity from the weapon to the mans head It looks as though the bullet was a straight through with the force pushing it through the wall and into the back yard."

"This just came for you sir!, and Doctor why did you just apologise to him as though he was still alive?" asked one of the SF's that were handing Gibbs the personal file of the dead marine.

"Well he may be dead but this young man was a witness to his own murder!" he replied.

"How do you know it was murder?" asked the airman.

"Oh that's easy, you can see it in his eyes! There is a surprised expression in them, and if your going to commit suicide you will find that a lot of the time they squeeze their eyes shut, and they can tell you a lot you know, those eyes can tell you every thing about him!"

"Hey boss, I found foot print in the garden bed in front of the bedroom window other then that nothing!" stated Tony after he had finished his ground check.

"Tony, take swabs of both the Marines hands and clothing."

"Sure boss!" he replied.

"Ducky, any sign of the bullet yet?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Yes, its definitely gone through to the back yard!"

"McGee, Kate go and search the area for the bullet."

They took a quick glance at each other before they hustled out the door. One hour later Kate called out, "I'VE GOT IT!"

"Where is it?" asked Gibbs as he barrelled out the back door.

"It's embedded in this tree, its not in good condition though!" she stated as she dug it out with her tweezers after McGee had finished taking photo's of it.

"Alright lets head to the base and meet up with General Hammond."

15 minuets later they pulled up to the gates at the Air Force Base, "Name and Id sir?" asked the senior Airman, Gibbs handed over his NCIS id, "I'll need every ones please."

"Where NCIS, Naval Crime Investigative Services, we are here about the missing and murdered Marines!" Gibbs barked but the Airman didn't even flinch, much to the surprise of the occupants of the truck, "Just open up and let us in, we have a very high clearance level it gets us anywhere we need to go, it's just NORAD for crying out loud!" he stated.

The Airman still as calm as ever replied, "Sorry sir but your not going to NORAD, that is all I'm allowed to say, and this Air Force Base is sectioned under the security act GH-12-84 and number 54 A of the security classification level board!"

"Hand them over," he yelled getting annoyed, they all handed over their id's and were escorted to the parking lot.

"What is 54 A of the security Classification level board, Gibbs?" asked Kate as they were parking the truck, "and where else could we be going?"

"I don't know Kate, but number 54 A means we don't even come close to the Classification level needed to gain access to this place, GH stands for extremely Top Secret and 12-84 is pretty much saying that if you tell anyone about what you see or hear you will be fined and charged with Treason and the penalty is death without imprisonment! What ever it is, it must be some heavy stuff," he stopped talking when an Air Force officer approached them.

"I'm Sargent Holloway if you will please follow me sir's, ma'am, I will take you to the first set of elevators," they followed him through a hall with offices on either side, "this level and the 2 above us is NORAD," they came to another Sargent that was sitting at a desk beside the elevator, "this is Sargent Thomas he will take you, Sir's, ma'am," he finished and walked back the way they had just come from.

"Id's please!" stated Sargent Thomas.

"We've already been through this Sargent and I'm starting to loose my patience!" he bellowed, this Sargent was the same as the last, he didn't flinch.

"You can not pass this point without showing me your id's sir!" he repeated, Gibbs just grunted and they all handed theirs over, "You will need them again so I'll suggest you keep them out," he turned and pressed the button on the elevator and it opened, once inside he pressed the button to the 12th floor.

"Ahh excuse me Sargent but there was only 3 floors to NORAD, so I can't see us going to the 12th floor!" smiled Tony as he thought, **_'what an idiot'!_**

"Where not going up, where going down sir!"

"So where going down 12 levels into the mountain?" Kate asked, just wanting to understand.

"For now, then you will get on the next elevator and proceed down another 15 levels, ma'am!" he stepped out of the elevator and greeted the Staff Sargent.

Finally they made it to level 27 and stepped out of the lift, "Welcome to the SGC, I'm Lieutenant Lambert, General Hammond asked that I bring you to the briefing room where he is waiting for you, I know you want to start your investigation but we have some authorisation forms and disclaimers for you to sign first, so if you'll follow me please!" he requested and led them down a series of halls. "All of our SG teams have living quarters, on levels 15-17," but before he could continue Gibbs butted in.

"Why do they have living quaters, can't they just go home?" he questioned.

"Yes sir they can but we have 12 SG teams and they can be sent on missions 24 hours a day, if a team gets back at 0300 in the morning, they can sleep on base."

"Missions, where in the world can they go on missions around here?" he asked.

The only reply he got was, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you sir," they all looked at him in confusion. "Up two levels to level 25 is where our infirmary is situated, it has a surgical theatre, 12 isolation rooms, one main ward and 4 private rooms, this is where you Dr will be doing the autopsy with our Dr Fraser, level 18 is the commissary, level 23 is the armory, move to the side," he yelled as 2 teams walked passed in full battle gear, "Johnson whats going on?" he asked one of the team.

"SG-1 are 5 hours overdue, they went to PX3-589 to check out the Intel we received from the Tok'ra, about that new enemy ship, we've lost all radio contact, Hammond's sending us in for a rescue," the head of one of the SG-teams said as he walked passed clipping on a P-90 to his vest.

"That was SG-9 and SG-11, SG-1 is our front line team, we've lost count how many times they have fallen into enemy hands, but they always come back, the team is lead by Colonel Jack O'Neill former black ops and 2nd in command of this base, his 2IC is Major Samantha Carter she has a doctorate in Theoretical Astrophysics and is also our head scientist to our technology and back building departments, our resident computer genius, and one hell of a fine soldier, then their is Dr Daniel Jackson, he is the head of the translation, artifacts and languistics department he is an archaeologist and he is fluent in over 32 known and unknown languages, even though he isn't in the military he can hold his own better then some of the ones that are, the last of their team is from another country, he was a leader of an entire army and 2IC to a man that, lets just say, acted as though he was a God, he has taught us a lot of new ways of fighting and his strategies for planing out war fair are proving to be priceless, they have all been here from the beginning, the president even comes to see them sometimes," he stated proudly while the NCIS team just looked shocked.

They finally arrived at the briefing room and he knocked, "Enter."

"NCIS is here sir," the Staff Sargent saluted, Hammond saluted back and dismissed him.

The team entered a rather big room there was an office in front of them, it was obviously the Generals and off the the left was Colonel O'Neills office. Off to the side was a wall of large glass windows that had a metal screen over it so they couldn't see what was on the other side, "I wish we didn't have to meet like this, but I'm General Hammond, welcome to the SGC."

"Special Agent Gibbs, these are my Agents, Special Agent Caitlyn Todd, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and our resident ME Dr Mallard, if you want him to answer your questions call him Ducky," Gibbs introduced them all, they shock hands and sat at the briefing room.

"I need you all to fill out and sign these forms, you will find a list of levels that are off limits while you are here......." he didn't get to finish as an alarm went off and red lights started to flash.

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION," their was a small pause. _**'How am I going to explain this one?'** _he thought.

"GENERAL HAMMOND TO THE GATE ROOM, URGENT, GENERAL HAMMOND TO THE GATE ROOM."

"Stay here!" he bellowed before he bolted down the stairs, taking two at a time.

All the NCIS team looked at each other, "did they say off world activation?" asked Tony.

"Yeah he did," Gibbs said as he rose from his chair and made his way down the stairs, the remainder of the team looked at each other before following their boss. They made it to the bottom of the stairs and they noticed they were in some sort of control room, but stopped abruptly in shock as they looked at a large spinning ring through the glass in front of them, they just stood in silence and watched.

"Have we got and IDC yet Sargent?" Hammond stated once the event horizon had stabilized.

"No sir and it's not a planet we have any teams on, we are receiving audio only sir!" he said.

"Well put it through," barked Hammond.

"Yes sir," he flicked a switch and a females voice sounded over the PA system.

"Stargate Command this is Major Samantha Carter, service number 500237 Alpha Charlie Tango, please respond!" she yelled through the PA, everyone in the control room could here P90 weapons fire and Jaffa staff weapons in the back ground.

"Major this is Hammond we didn't send you to that planet! Is the rest of SG-1 with you? And what is your status?"

"We are all accounted for, just, we were ambushed on planet side, captured by Ba'al and taken to his mother ship, we attacked the guards while we were in our cells, broke free and stole a Tel'tak, we were shot down and scrubbed the deck sir, the Colonel is unconscious from hitting the console when we crashed on this planet," there was a big explosion, when Sam's voice came back over the radio she was coughing and her voice sounded scratchy, "TEAL'C, WE'VE GOT INCOMING, 9 O'CLOCK 3 GLIDERS, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, were getting pinned down sir, we have been pushed back away from the worm hole but Daniel, Teal'c and I are slowly gaining it back, we need you to hold open the door, not just the porch light sir, we don't," there was a short pause before they could here her firing her P-90, "SHIT, Daniel's down, Daniel's down," there was another long silence, besides the gun fire and explosions before she came back over the radio, "I've dragged Daniel over to me, he's unconscious but alive, he was just hit by a zat at close range, we were stripped of our gear but we found our weapons, I had to build a radio out of wires I found in the Tel'tak and build it as we ran for the gate, we are getting close to the gate sir I'll let you know when to open it, Oh and the next time the Tok'ra need our help I'm going to tell them to shove it up their," another big and close explosion cut her off, "I hope you didn't hear that and if you did I'll apologise later if we make it out of this alive sir, I don't," their was a pause again, they could hear grunting, "JUST DIE YOU BASTARD!" she yelled forgetting all about the people in the control room.

"Major Carter, please respond, Major Carter," Hammond yelled over the speaker.

After about 3 minuets her voice came back over the radio sounding like she just ran a marathon, "Sorry sir, these Jaffa are starting to get," she fired her weapon again, "there starting to get touchy feely, they must have orders to take us alive, TEAl'C," she yelled, "Teal'c is hit, Teal'c is hit, we're at the gate, open the iris where coming through weather your ready or not," and with that the radio went dead.

"OPEN THE IRIS, SECURITY TEAM GET OUT OF THE GATE ROOM, CLOSE THE BLAST DOORS, MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM," Hammond yelled, he sent the security team out as he didn't want one of the explosions to hit the gate on the planet then over charge the one on Earth and kill or injure more staff then necessary.

The NCIS team was still standing unnoticed in the control room, they watched in amazement as the iris that covered the stone ring retracted, revealing a stunning wall of blue water, just then bursts of fire came through interrupting the calmness of the liquid, connecting with the wall of in front of where they were standing. With a slight ripple in the horizon a tall dark man stumbled through the wall of water he was half carrying and half dragging a man with glasses, they both collapsed on the cement floor unconscious, there was a pause, then another person came flying out of the worm whole followed by a lot of dirt and rocks, impacting heavily with the metal ramp, followed by 4 Jaffa, there was another pause.

"Close the iris sir?" the Sargent asked.

Before Hammond could respond, a flash of colour flew out of the worm whole and tackled the closest Jaffa, "Now close the iris," he barked, the Jaffa stood up with Sam still clutched to his back, she grabbed his neck and shoulders and with one flick of her arms and snapped his neck, he dropped to the floor, she quickly raised her still attached P-90 and fired on the 3 remaining Jaffa who by now were firing at the blast doors trying to get them open, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all unconscious on the floor, she took out 2 of Ba'als men before her weapon ran out of ammo, with a swift flowing movement she unclasped the now useless gun and tossed it aside, she made a dash for Daniels P-90 that was still attached to him 3 meters away from her.

"Send the security teams back in!" Hammond said once the worm hole had dissipated.

"Can't sir one of the staff blasts, took out the control panel in the gate room, we have to bi pass the system to gain access to them, I'm doing it now sir!" Sargent Harrimon replied as his fingers flew over the key board.

The last Jaffa body slammed Sam against the side wall, all the occupants in the control room could do was watch, the Jaffa had one hand around her throat, pinning her against the wall while his other got in two punches to her stomach and chest, but when he went to punch her again she shifted her body just enough that his fist missed her and impacted the wall, when his grip on her throat faulted she brought both feet up and pushed them into his chest pushing him away from her, when he stumbled back she grabbed her knife from it's ankle holder and put it in her mouth, he was charging for her again and at the last minuet she ducked under his out stretched arms then tossed her arm around his upper chest and swung her body around so that she was now on his back, grabbing the knife out of her mouth she placed her arm around his fore head and tilted it back, she then brought the knife around in front of him and slit his throat, crimson fluid sprayed onto her face as she held him check to check he staggered a few steps before dropping to his knees, she climbed off him and with the sole of her boot she pushed him in the back so that he fell to the ground dead.

She looked at the shocked faces in the control room, "Clear sir, we need the medics down here now!" she yelled as she saw Daniel and the Colonel starting to stir, she stumbled back and took a seat on the metal ramp as a wave of dizziness passed over her, she bent over to the body just in front of her and wiped the dripping blood of her knife on his shirt, she then replaced it in its holder on her ankle.

Harrimon got the blast doors opened and the security and medical team came through followed closely by Hammond, "are you all right Major?" he asked as he crouched down in front of her, her white skin was now a dirty brown, her face was covered in dirt and blood she had sweat marks running down the sides of her face and her once golden hair was now a very yucky brown that was still mostly hidden by her hat, her sparkly blue eyes were now dull and grey with exhaustion.

"The Colonel has a minor concussion but apart from that he'll be fine, I suggest he stays in over night for observation, but I know he'll want out as soon as he can walk straight so he'll be released in a few hours and Daniel is just suffering from the effects of the zat blast, I'll keep an eye on him for the next hour then he can be released, Teal'c has some shrapnel that I assume was caused by one of the explosions and mealy passed out from a combination of exhaustion and blood loss, he has to go into surgery but he will be fine and with the help of Junior should be back to work in a couple of days," Janet said as she gave her report, then turned and followed the gurneys to the infirmary.

"Ahh sir, were we having company today and nobody told me about it?" she asked as she looked behind the General to the 5 shocked faces behind him.

"Now what part of Stay in the briefing room, don't you understand?" the General asked as he turned to face the NCIS group, "I'm going to have to ring the president to find out what he wants to do with you," he sighed, "Major?"

"Yes sir," she stood to attention when she replied but swayed a little and had to sit back on the metal step at the base of the ramp.

"These are the people from NCIS, they are here to investigate Major Roberts' disappearance and the dead marine, Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Caitlyn Todd, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Dr Mallard, sorry Ducky, NCIS this is Major Doctor Samantha Carter," he introduced them all, Ducky was the first to shake off his shock and came to kneel beside her.

"Are you all right my dear, I'm a qualified Doctor, you can call me Ducky," he said as he checked her eyes with his pen light that he keeps in his pocket, Hammond passed her his clean hanky so she could wipe the blood off her face.

"Yes I'm fine, thankyou!" she answered but she flinched when Ducky rubbed her back.

"I thought you said you were fine?" asked Tony.

"SG-1 could be bleeding out on the floor and they will still tell you their fine," smiled Hammond.

"It's the soldier in her Tony!" stated Gibbs.

She tried to pull her jacket off but could not stifle the small groan that escaped her throat.

"Major, are you ok? Are you injured? What happened? How did you escape?" The General asked now looking very worried, Ducky and the NCIS team crowded around her.

"Ahh, yeah I'll be fine, well we checked out the so called Intel, which I must say was wrong again, this is the second time their Intel was incorrect in a matter of 2 weeks, they have to have a spy in their ranks sir, maybe we should talk to dad about it! Oh and if Anise comes through the Stargate, please don't call me sir," General Hammond and the NCIS crew chuckled a little, "anyway when we were on Ba'als ship, I was put into a different cell to the guys, they stripped us down to our underwear and and took everything away, we were left with 2 guards, so, this is kinda embarrassing but we seam to get in to trouble a lot even on our simple recon missions so I started to, well I," she sighed, "you see I keep a knife in my bra sir," Tony laughed so Gibbs smacked him across the back of his head.

"I wouldn't laugh son if I were you, for 7 years SG-1 has been protecting Earth from invasion, if it weren't for them you wouldn't be here, Major Carter has done a lot of amazing things since she has been here and because it's all top secret, she will never be acknowledged for it. She even created a particle cell accelerator in just 3 months to save Colonel O'Neills life when he was trapped on another planet," McGee cut in.

"But how? I mean thats amazing, wow, you have to talk to Abbey, you two would have so much to talk about," he rambled on, so when Gibbs and the others gave him an agitated look he explained, "it means the Major Carter rewrote the laws of phisics," he said excitedly and then he added sadly, "oh wow, and nobody will ever know."

Hammond nodded and continued, "now please continue Major."

"Yes sir, I got the small knife out when the guards weren't looking, when they had their backs turned I passed it through the bars to Colonel O'Neill, he said he needed a diversion so I started to talk to the Jaffa, they wouldn't listen, so I started to abuse them, I know it's not the smartest thing to do but they needed a diversion so after about 5 minuets of them yelling at me to shut up, they unlocked the door and entered my cell, but they locked it behind them, the first guy pushed me up against the wall and chained me in place while the other guy got the whip that he had hidden in his chain mailed vest and started to whip me, it didn't take long for the boys to pick the lock on their cage then they did mine and took out the two guards, it was over in a matter of minuets but it felt a lot longer then that, so we ran towards the glider bays and in one of the rooms we came across we found our gear in it, minus all of the electronic stuff of course, we got dressed, stole a Tel'tak, Ba'al wasn't happy so he sent out the cavalry, we got hit twice and took a rather hard landing on the nearest planet with a gate on it, the Colonel was knocked unconscious, I grabbed some wires and other things I needed to make a radio and we ran for the gate, Daniel and Teal'c carried the Colonel, when we dialled the gate that's when all hell broke loose!"

"May I check your back Samantha?" asked Ducky.

"Yeah sure but please call me Sam, I don't actually like the name Samantha, it digs up some painful memories," she answered as he helped her take off her BDU jacket and he raised the shirt up so it sat just under her breasts.

"Oh my, you're not going to need stitches but they are already bruising badly, all the damage is contained to the lower back at least, do you know what kind of whip he used?" he asked gently as he put on his gloves and got out his medical kit to clean them.

"Yeah, kind of like the cat o nine tails, but it's not the first time I have been whipped, it is actually better then some of their other forms of torture, especially for Ba'al, he likes to use his knives and acid methods to gain information!" she saw them all flinch, "what are you looking at?" she asked Tony DiNozzo when she saw him staring at her stomach.

"Ahh, I-It was nothing!" he stutted. She looked down at her well formed 6 pack and navel that was covered in scars, she traced over a large one that kind of looked like a spider web on the side of her torso.

"This one here?" she asked quietly and he just nodded, they all looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"It was during the golf war, Macca my wing man and I were in our F - 16 doing one last sweep of the area, when we picked up a burst of light on our radars, and a few seconds later there was a huge explosion just off to the left of us, we had managed to escape the majority of the blast, but we still managed to loose one of our engines, the bomb was nothing like anything that we had ever seen before, it was full of metal shards and some impacted with our fuel tank and entered one of our engine and caused it to malfunction so we had to shut it down, we informed base that we would try to limp home, but the remaining engine decided it didn't like that plan and so it caught fire, the fighter jet took on a flat spin that I had no chance in hell to control, so with no other choice we ejected, Macca pulled the emergency canopy release and it popped off but something happened to his seat as he was forced out of the plane to early and he impacted the canopy shattering it, then when my seat finally went, I ended up hitting the canopy as well but because it was already shattered I went through it but not before I ended up with a great deal of flexi glass embedded in my stomach, Macca of course didn't make it! Apparently his neck snapped on impact with the canopy, but if Macca hadn't of hit the canopy first, I would of died as well, then I ended up in enemy territory and walked for 3 days with internal bleeding and no food and only rancid water that I had found in little puddles in the dirt. I remembered seeing a small cluster of American ground troops as we flew over them a few days before, when I had finally found them and had made sure that they had noticed me, I collapsed and then the next thing I remember I was at Bethesda Naval Hospital," there was a slight pause.

"That was you?" Gibbs asked in shock, while the others all mirrored his facial expression, "I remember you, we had received an emergency message from base camp stating that they had lost contact with a F-16, the plane was named the Bella Rose, the pilots were Macca and Phoenix and our original mission was postponed to go and search for you two, they had cancelled the search 3 days later, but we found you when you stumbled out of the trees and pretty much right into our laps, you were covered in blood and dirt, I would never have recognised you even though both times that I have seen you, you have been dirty and bloody, you kept mumbling, 'I'm an American and please do not shoot,' in 5 different languages just before you passed out! My mate and I took turns at carrying you back to our little set up! We left and completed our original mission and I went to see you but they had already transferred you to base camp for emergency surgery, I never new what your name was though as I wanted to check on you when I returned home.

She stood up and they hugged each other, "Thankyou so much for saving my life," she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek just before they left the embrace. "Sorry about that!" she smiled sheepishly as she brushed the dirt off his shirt and then rubbed the smudge off where she had kissed him.

"It's no problem!" he replied with a smirk on his face and she just nodded.

"Go have a shower and go home and get some rest, SG-1 is on stand down until Teal'c is healed and ready to get back out there," Hammond said gently.

"Sir, I have 3 running experiments that are nearly finished, 2 alien devices that I need to pull apart, reassemble and identify before they are sent to area 51, and that new upgrade to the dialing computer to finish, not to mention the diagnostics on the computers in the control room, and I want to be there for the guys when they wake up!" she stated.

"Fine Major sleep on base but I want you to have at least 6 hours of sleep first! understood!" he asked.

"3 hours sir!" she looked at him with a please expression on her face.

"5 then Major."

"4 that's it!" she bargained.

He sighed and smiled, "4 and a half that's my final offer!"

"Yes sir, thanks Ducky, thanks again Special Agent Gibbs and it was nice to meet you all!" she said and walked off.

"Are you that soft on all all your subordinates General?" Gibbs asked.

"If you haven't noticed were not your average military base Agent Gibbs, and it's only SG-1 I have a soft spot for, after all they have saved the world countless times and have never asked for anything in return, they all have died for this planet and helped save our allies worlds as well, so I have to ask, wouldn't you be inclined to do the same?" he lead them all back to the briefing room.

"You said died? how is that possible?" asked Kate.

"I need to make a phone call first, then I will explain things to you! Now stay here," he stressed and walked into his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 hours later Ducky and Dr Fraser were performing the autopsy on Lieutenant Maguire while the NCIS team was searching Major Roberts quarters, "so what do you think about that Major Carter chic?" asked Tony as he stripped the sheets of the bed, "she's like a female GI Joe."

"What do you mean Tony?" replied Kate while digging through the draws on the only bedside table in the room.

"Well beside all the scar's she has a hot little body, although you couldn't see her face because of all the dirt and blood," he shivered, "nothing on the bed or mattress boss."

"Go through the trash DiNozzo," replied Gibbs as he went through the closet.

"I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!" smiled McGee, "but she seams like a nice person, a genius one at that!"

"Yeah well, she mustn't be much to look at, you can't be a genius and beautiful at the same time, no ones like that!" he smirked back.

"Well that just explains you Tony," Kate laughed back.

"What Kate that I'm normal but hot? Or you think that I'm brilliant but just only good looking?" he said seductively.

"DiNozzo, evaluate women in your own time, any one find anything?" he asked.

"No boss."

"No Gibbs."

"No boss," answered McGee.

"Well his car hasn't been found, and his home need to be searched so were going to have to call Abbey and tell her to come here, the General wants all of the investigation to be done on this base due to the classified level here. He's got to be around here somewhere," he mumbled.

"These guys would have to have lockers wouldn't they?" asked Kate.

"Yeah they would, lets go," they found their way to the locker room and broke into the missing Major's locker.

"Evidence bag please," asked Gibbs as he pulled a note out of the locker and read it out aloud, "It says, 'Ella es la mia y solo la mia'," then he placed it in the bag that Tony was holding.

"What language is that boss?" asked McGee.

"It's Spanish for, 'She's mine and only mine,' stated Gibbs.

"So we are looking for some one with a Spanish background?" he asked.

"Not really, some people learn Spanish as they use it as a type of verbal seduction!"

"Huh?" McGee questioned.

"Some people like the way it sounds, it kind of turns them on!" answered Kate.

"Is that what you like Kaattiiee?" Tony teased.

"Get over your self cassanova!" she tossed back.

"Yuck what is that smell boss?" Tony asked when Gibbs opened a small gift rapped box.

"It's a dead rat DiNozzo, I need another bag and I think its safe to say that he didn't just leave on his own accord! McGee, take photo's and I want everything in this locker to be ready and waiting for Abbey when she gets here, see if she can get any prints, hair or fibers from anything, Tony seal this locker back up so no one can tamper with anything, I'm going to see the General if we can get Abbey here to test the inside of this locker, and in his quarters for any blood or body fluids," Gibbs huffed as he left for General Hammond's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Enter," barked Hammond, "Special Agent Gibbs, how is the investigation going?" he asked.

"Well, we found some evidence that would suggest that where ever the Major is, he didn't go there voluntarily, I'm actually here to ask if we can bring in our Forensic Scientist Abbey Scuito, we need her to test and check the contents of his locker and base quarters, where going over to check his house now," he questioned.

"I'll have to inform the president to get another authorization, but this is necessary, I don't think it will be a problem. The President has stated that he wants the able members of SG-1 to assist you in this investigation as well," he held up his hand when Gibbs went to object, "it's not that he doesn't trust you but we have had alien abductions happen to our soldiers right here on Earth before so its just a precaution and besides they can't go on missions until Teal'c is cleared by Dr Frasier anyway. Now I've made arrangements for you to stay here on the base we have 4 VIP rooms set up for you and your team, all rooms lead to a private briefing room which I think will come in handy and before I forget a table is booked at the 'After Burn' it's a Bar and Grill down the road for tonight at 1900, Dr Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and myself will be joining you, if we are going to work together on this, we need to get to know one another first, I'll give you the address of the bar and you will have access to one of our base vehicles during this investigation," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" he answered, then left to inform his group of the evenings plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the Air Force is paying for the meal tonight?" asked Kate.

"Yes, and General Hammond has just gotten back to me that Abbey will be joining us as well," Gibbs stated, "so enough about that, we have been given 4 VIP rooms that all have access to a private briefing room, we will set up our computers and our files here, DiNozzo I want you to find out who Major Roberts hung around with on and off base, then pull their files! Kate, find out exactly what the Major was doing on the night he was last seen, I want information on his job description, who saw him and when and then try to retrace his steps. McGee, I want you to pull the security camera footage for the cameras out side his quarters, out side the locker room and the front gate ones as well view everyone that left on that Wednesday night, "We'll meet and debrief at 1700 then again at 1830 dressed and ready to go!"

At 1700 they were all seated around the briefing room table, "Ducky, autopsy first then the others can follow, go!" Gibbs stated.

"Well Jethro due to the swelling of the abdomen, smell and the sunken eyes and the extent of the decomposition I concluded that he died exactly 13 days ago due to a single gun shot wound to the forehead! The bullet entered the frontal lobe then traveled through the anterior commissure and out the cerebellum, breezed through the pillows and passed straight through the wall and lodged itself in the tree," Ducky stated as he pointed to photo's that were pinned up to the white board.

"I talked to the neighbours and they all thought that he had gone away as they hadn't seen him for 2 weeks, and they say they don't remember hearing any gun fire, so a silencer may have been involved," said Kate.

"I did a cast of the foot print found in the garden bed in front of the Lieutenants bedroom window, it was a male boot with the markings of size 10 and the brand name Colorado, with the positioning and indentation of the print it shows that the assailant was standing and watching for either a long time or he was of a heavy build," explained Tony.

"I went through the Lieutenants mail, phone records and computer files, email that sort of thing and I can say that he didn't commit suicide, he sent an email the night before his 2 weeks holiday leave to a Lieutenant Henandez, she is in the Navy and is aboard the Air Craft Carrier USS Nemitz, due to arrive at Norfolk in 4 months time, the hull number is CUN 68," McGee didn't get to finish before Gibbs butted in.

"Get to the point McGee."

"Yes boss, well they were due to get married in 6 months time and he stated and I quote, 'I cant wait till I can call you my wife', and, 'I love you with all my soul.'

"Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes boss man, I picked up the Lieutenants prints all over the gun, so that must mean he pulled the trigger right?" She asked but didn't give them time to answer, "Urrrrr," she made the sound of a game show buzzer, "wrong, well I picked up a partial print of a thumb that doesn't belong to the Lieutenant and I'll explain what I think happened, Kate?" Kate stood up, handled the weapon as the assailant would have, then Abbey placed her hand over Kate's, "you see the murderer placed the lieutenants hand and fingers over the weapon like so, then placed his own hands over the dead marines and put pressure down to leave his prints, but he slips and his thumb rolls off the lieutenants and a part of it lands on the base of the gun!" she says as she bounces on the balls of her feet, "oh and the swabs that Tony took of the Marines hands and clothing show no gun shot residue at all, so he didn't pull the trigger!"

"Results on the print yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Because its only a partial print it's going to take AFIS a while to locate a positive match **if** they can!"

"And the bullet?" he questions.

"Yeah, that's not so good my silver haired fox! The bullet was to damaged to get any prints off of it, all I got was some brain matter a couple of hairs, tiny bone fragments, calcium, silicon, aluminium, iron, lime and gypsum," when she saw the look on his face she summarized, "it's ahhh Portland Cement, I assume from the bullet going through the wall!"

"Ok that's all we can do right now, I suggest you get ready and we meet back here in 20 minuets," and with that they all retired to their rooms.

"Oh boss man before I forget I put a BOLO out on the Majors car but nothing has come back yet!" Abbey said right before she shut the door to the room that she was sharing with Kate.

1855 that night the NCIS team entered the 'After Burn', it was a typical looking bar, in the center of the room was a square shape bar on one side separated by a wall was a dance floor and a live band, on the other side was tables and booths where you would sit to have your meals and towards the back of the bar were 4 pool tables, "Can I help you?" asked the waitress at the front door.

"We have a booking, it's under General Hammond!" Gibbs stated.

"You are the first to arrive and we have placed you in one of our larger booths, this will give you a little more privacy, can I take your drink orders?" she asked once they had taken their seats.

"Scotch and coke please," asked Tony with one of his flirtatious smiles.

"Scotch and coke for me too!" mumbled Gibbs, he didn't really want to be there, he wanted to get on with the case but he new his team needed the break as they hadn't stopped for breakfast or lunch, and if they were going to work with SG-1 he wanted to know a little more about them!

"I'll have an apple baccardi breezer please!" stated Kate.

"Just a coke for me thanks," smiled McGee.

"Hmmm, a chocolate mudslide please!" giggled Abbey the goth, "Oh wow this is so great, I don't get to go on investigations with you guys, I'm just so excited this is like way cool!" she laughed as she flicked her head from side to side making her 2 jet black piggy tails swing.

"Wow, would you look at her!" stated Tony rising out of his chair with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sit DiNozzo," Gibbs grumbled as he grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him back down.

"But boss! Look at her will you," he pointed to a women with blond hair, she was waring tight fitting blue jeans with a navy blue spaghetti strapped top with small demonetise that made a pattern around the breasts, the top flared out slightly from the bodice down around to her hips and she had black high heals on.

"Gibbs? GIBBS!" Abbey yelled to get his attention.

"What?" he barked back snapping his head around to the others.

"You were staring, what did you see a red head?" Kate smiled at the look on his face, they all new that he was obsessed with red heads, his 3 ex wives and his recent flings were all the same.

"I wasn't staring!" he stated as he glared into his drink.

"Hey she's coming over here! She must find me attractive," Tony grinned as Gibbs whipped his head back around to see the blond that he had been starring at was in fact heading their way.

"Hi guys!" the blond greeted as she sat down next to Gibbs, her blue sparkling eyes glancing at each of the people at the table.

"I'm sorry but those seats are taken," Kate said.

"Yes I know, the General is on his way he'll be here in 15- 20 minuets," she saw the questioning look on their faces.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked.

"Sorry but we have never met you before!" stated Tony, "But I'd like too!"

She just rolled her eyes at him, "Actually you have, you met me today in the gate room!" she looked at all of them as finally the look of realization came over their features.

"Well my dear you look absolutely dashing," Ducky said as he lifted Sam's hand and kissed the top gently.

"Thanks Ducky," Sam looked away a little embarrassed.

Gibbs couldn't stop looking at her, _**'she's more then dashing she is beautiful,'**_ he thought.

"Y-your her?" stated Tony and McGee together.

"I'm sorry but we didn't recognise you, you kind of were covered in blood and dirt when we last saw you!" stated Kate, "and you definitely don't look like a soldier or a Doctor at the moment!"

"Well SG-1 and I don't get out of the mountain that often, so it's kind of nice to dress up a little, this place is pretty cool though isn't it?" she said as she took a look around at her surroundings.

"You haven't been here before?" asked Gibbs staring at her eyes mesmerised.

"No we used to go to a place further down the road called O'Malleys but we kind of got band," she started to laugh and looked away.

"Why were you band?" asked Abbey.

"A bunch of guys were hassling me saying that I was cheating as I kept flogging them at pool, Daniel told them to cut it out so they started to pick on him, well they through the first punch and we got into a brawl! We broke a few tables knocked a few guys out unconscious, the manager band us for life! We thought it was a harsh punishment considering the ones who started it got off scott free, but the manager told us that we were trained killers so it was an unfair fight," she said sarcastically, "But It was fun, well except for the ribbing the General gave us as we had broken out of the base," at their looks she explained, "It was another one of the Tok'ra stuff ups and so we were confined to base quarters, we got hungry and broke out," she shrugged and smiled.

Abbey got Gibbs' attention and talked to him in sign language, 'Close your mouth your starting to drool!'

'I don't drool Abbey, and If I am I can't help it she is stunning,' he signed back.

'Well ask her out if you like her so much then,'Out of all the NCIS team only Gibbs and Abbey new sign language and they often signed to each other so they could talk in front of the team.

Sam decided to make her self known, 'I thought you should know that I can do sign language too!' she had to laugh at the dark red tinge that came over Gibbs and Abbey's face.

"Oh sorry, this is Abbey Sciuto our Forensic Scientist, you haven't met her yet!" said Gibbs never taking his eyes off Sam, "Abbey this is Major Carter."

"So your the one McGee keeps talking about!" Abbey stated shaking Sam's hand.

"Please you can all call me Sam, and I hope it was all good!" she smiled at McGee.

"Yes it was, so let me get this straight! Your a Major in the Air Force, you can fly a F-16 jet, and other air craft," she said as she pointed to the ceiling, "and you have a PHD in Theroretical Astrophysics, did I leave anything out?" she questioned.

"Well I can actually fly over 30 Military and civilian air craft, Teal'c handles the other ones," she smiled as she repeated Abby's previous gesture by pointing to the ceiling, "I just get them up and running, ummm, I also have a PHD in Engineering and another in Information Technology, I'm a Military Enlisted Tactical Operations and Air/Weapons Specialist, and I know over 5 different languages even though I have never really needed them, and not mentioning sign language!

"And she can always pull our arses out of the fire when we get into trouble!" Jack stated as they all turned to greet him.

"Hey Colonel, Daniel," she said as she greeted the new comers.

"Carter," he answered as he bobbed his head in greeting, and she stood up to hug Daniel.

"Sir, Daniel this is Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Caitlyn Todd, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Resident ME Ducky and Forensic Scientist Abbey Sciuto, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr Daniel Jackson."

A little later the group was met with the arrival of General Hammond and Janet Frasier. After the meal, Hammond left shortly after stating that he had paper work to do, Daniel left as well, he was still tired after their mission, Janet and Ducky were talking about the last Medical Association Board Conference, the Colonel was sitting at the bar with Caitlyn Todd talking about the Air Force and NCIS, Tony had gone with Abbey and McGee next door to the night club after being shot down by Sam a numerous amount of times asking her to go on a date with him, so now she was sitting at the bar by herself having a drink, Gibbs just sat at the table and watched her from a distance, every now and then he would notice someone approach her and they would say something, she would shake her head and the man would walk away.

There was one guy however that kept talking to her, she kept telling him no, on the forth time he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the chair to face him, he pulled her by the arms and kissed her, Gibbs stood abruptly and made his way as quickly as he could through the crowd but before he got to her, she had kneed the man in the groin, twisted his arm around behind his back and pushed him against the counter, she bent over him and spoke to him in the ear so the man and the man only could hear it. The man nodded his head and as soon as she let him go he bolted out of the Bar and Grill, she sat back down and had a sip of her drink as though nothing had happened.

"Are you ok?" asked Gibbs as he gestured to the seat beside her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she answered as she nodded and he sat down.

"I saw what happened, I was just making sure you were ok!" he look away embarrassed.

"He was like a defenceless little kitten compared to what we deal with in the field," she answered, "So I heard you were a Gunny in the Marines? I knew that you were in the military but I just didn't know what kind."

"Where did you hear that!" he said defensively.

"Read your file!" she smiled at him, "Fair is fair you read mine so I read yours!" he looked at her and smiled back, which she had been told by Kate that he never really smiles.

They sat in silence for a while when Gibbs spoke up, "do you," he cleared his throat, "want to go and get some coffee?"

"Sure, but no shops are opened at this time of night!" she stated, "I only live a few blocks away, I could make you some there?"

He thought about it, he wasn't sure about going to her house, he really liked her, she wasn't his typical choice in women, he went for red heads but Sam was blond, every women he has ever gone out with have been needy, helpless and he had felt the need to protect them, Sam on the other hand, was independent, strong, could look after her self, she was beautiful and brilliant. "Yeah that's fine, would you be able to give me a ride to the base later though, we've only got one car to share!" he stated as they hopped off the chairs, after they had informed their teams that they would be at the base later, they made their way out of the pub and headed towards Sam's house.

"How do you like your coffee?" asked Sam, when they had made it to her house.

"Black and strong please," he stated as he looked at the photo's in Sam's living room.

"Here you are," she handed the hot mug to him.

"Is this your daughter?" he asked as he showed her a photo of her and Cassie.

"No, she's from another planet! Did the General explain about the Gould to you?" he nodded so she continued, "well there was a Gould called Nerti, she killed every person on the planet except for Cassie, we found her and brought her to Earth. A few days later we found that Nerti had turned her into kind of like a Trojan Horse, Nerti new that we are a compassionate race and new that we wouldn't leave a child behind so she was made to destroy Earth, she had a bomb implanted in her chest and it was counting down, SG-1 were told to take her to the old missile testing silo near the base and I had to take her down and lock her in the bunker, I told her that I would be right back, I-I got into the lift but I couldn't leave her to die alone so I went against a direct order and went back to stay with her, but the bomb didn't go off, as it turned out it was slowly braking down due to it not being in close proximity to the Stargate, and now she is Dr Fraser's adopted daughter, I was going to sacrifice my life for a 10 year old girl I had only known for 2 days," she finished sounding a little sad so he put his arms around her, **_'what am I doing? I have to build up the walls to my heart so I don't get hurt again,' _**he thought, he quickly let go as he remembered his ex wives, one burnt down his wooden boat that he was building in his basement, another hit him over the head with a golf club and the other took everything he had earned in the devorce.

They sat on the couch talking for a while and watching some TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs stretched out and groaned, he slowly opened his eyes, he panicked a little until he realised where he was, he looked down to see a golden mop of hair, it was Sam curled up to his side with her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around his waist, he smiled, "Sam, Sam," he said a little louder.

"Mmmmm What?" she mumbled and snuggled closer into his chest.

"It's morning, we fell asleep on the couch! We have to go to work!" he said as he brushed some hair off her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she untangled her self from his hold, "I didn't mean to lay all over you," she looked away embarrassed.

"Its ok, it was kind of nice," he replied as he lifted her chin up with his finger and thumb, he lent close to her, she closed her eyes and could feel his warm breath on her lips, just before their lips met his cell phone went off, **_'Geez I'm doing it again, what is it with this woman that she can crumble the walls so easy,'_**. He slowly pulled away from her and she went to her room to shower and change, 15 minuets later she came out cleaned and fresh, she was waring black leather pants a pale blue tank top revealing her belly button and an unzipped leather jacket, he was waiting at the door for her, "A lieutenant simmons didn't show up for his shift at 0200 this morning, we've got to get going!" he turned around to face her and his breath caught in his throat, when he spoke his voice was just a whisper, "Y-you look beautiful," his eyes opened wide in shock, "I said that out allowed didn't I?" she just smiled and nodded.

"Here you'll need these!" she tossed him a leather jacket and a spare helmet.

"Don't you have a car?" he asked as he looked at the items she gave him.

"Yes but I haven't found the time to fix the engine block, I've been too busy lately," she smiled at his uneasiness. "It's safe I assure you!"

He put on the Jacket and followed her out to the garage and climbed on to the bike behind her and crossed his arms over his chest, she laughed and shook her head, she grabbed his hands and put them around her waist, he was about to let go when she turned to face him, "I'm not seducing you or anything like that but you need to keep them their, it helps you to follow the flow of the bike so when we go around a corner we wont stack it!" she stated, he nodded and put his arms around her, **_'God he smells and feels so good.' _**she thought.

As they drove to the mountain his hands and arms relaxed and he became more comfortable in the embrace, as they approached the parking lot all of NCIS was waiting by their truck for him to arrive. She pulled up in the next park and waited until he climbed off. "Good morning Gibbs," smirked Tony, "Have a nice night?"

"We fell asleep watching TV DiNozzo," Gibbs answered grumpily, knowing exactly what the younger man was implying.

"And how is Major Carter this morning, get lucky huh, come on you can tell me?" he asked as Sam climbed off her bike and took her helmet off.

"Well I must ask the same thing to you Special Agent DiNozzo, how many women blew you off last night that you have to enquire about everyone else's evening?" she spoke quickly.

"I got phone numbers and invited back to some girls houses!" he defended.

"Well obviously you didn't, if you need to hear stories of everyone else's love life to get a bang! Oh and did you watch Graeme's Out back animal adventures on TV? I heard this morning that the female to female ratio increased last night in Colorado Springs due to an egotistical male cracking on to them and making them want to become lesbians!" she smiled sweetly at him, "now if you have finished your 'prying into personal lives,' we have 2 missing Marines to find, and the murderer of another," she walked off and headed towards the lifts, "Oh and we did just fall asleep on the couch!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Ducky, Kate, McGee, and Gibbs laughed at Tony's stunned face, "I really like her!" giggled Abbey, as they followed behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ducky was helping Colonel O'Neill and Kate go through some of the files that they had pulled on the missing major, while McGee and Daniel scanned through countless tapes of video footage. Tony went through the missing lieutenants personal belongings while Abbey was doing fingerprinting and UV body fluid imaging on Major Robert's effects, while Major Carter was looking at some technology that SG-12 brought back and Hammond wanted it done ASAP before it went over to area 51.

"Gibbs," he barked into his phone, "we'll be right there." He hung up then dialed another number. "Major Carter?.......................we are heading out we will be back later just ring me if you need anything, ........... yes, .............yes,.....................," he laughed, "I know your a big girl," he laughed again, "yeah talk to you later, take care, bye," the others at the table were shocked they had never heard him be so polite or say bye on the phone before he normally just grunts and hangs up on them!

"What are you all looking at?" he asked them all.

"You said good bye Boss, and you were polite, are you feeling alright?" asked Tony.

"Fine, Kate call Abbey, tell her we found Major Roberts, apparently someone found his car wrapped around a tree out in the desert, but there is no body but Ducky your expertise might be needed on this one!

2hours later they arrived at the possible crime scene, "Kate, bag and tag evidents, Tony sketches and photo's, McGee, Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson cordon the area off and keep those reporters away," Gibbs barked. "So what have you got so far Ducky?" he asked the ME.

"Well it's hard to say with no body but if you will look here!" stated Ducky as he took Gibbs around to the back of the car and pointed in the boot. "Right there, that's a little bit of blood!"

"OVER HERE BOSS!" yelled DiNozzo before Ducky could continue.

They all made their way down a step embankment that was covered in bushes and trees, when they arrived at where Tony was they saw what had grabbed his attention, it was a male body, his throat had been slit and he was hanging by some rope that had bound his hands together and then to a tree that held him at least 5 feet off the ground.

Once the body was on the ground the doctor did his usual routine on site check of the body, "Oh look at this!" Ducky pointed to the deceased wrists and ankles, "looks like he was bound with, ohhh, I would have to say cable ties before he was restrained by the rope! And by the looks of the damage sustained he tried awfully hard to get out of them."

"How long ago did he die Duck," Gibbs asked.

Ducky inserted the liver thermometer through the mans torso, then took it out and checked his watch so he could work out the approximate time, "About 24 hours, definitely no more then 36, looking at all of the other injuries though," he pointed at the back of the mans skull, "he looks as though he was beaten repeatedly and there is no blood around on the ground, you'll just have to wait till I do my autopsy, sorry Jethro," answered Ducky!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had arrived at the base they continued to look at the suspects and evidence that they had found and 5 hours later he asked the NCIS team, as they all sat around the table at their personal briefing room, "what have we got?"

"I went through Lieutenant Simmons house, locker and base quarters, it was similar to the Majors, but we found the lieutenants keys, wallet, base ID all in his quarters, we found the same note with the same hand writing as the other, 'Ella es la mia y solo la mia!' Simmons's car is also parked in the parking lot!" Tony started.

"Both Major Roberts and Lieutenant Simmons have no family within at least 16 hours drive and none have seen or heard from them in a few weeks, and they both seamed fine when they had last heard from them. Being Marines they tended to hang out with the other Marines on this base! We conducted some interviews with their closest friends and they all seamed upset about them both, apart from that nothing stood out! I'm starting to think that maybe the murderer/kidnapper might either be a civilian or not on one of the SG teams!" stated Kate.

"Why do you say that?" asked Gibbs.

"Well these soldiers seam more like a family, they not only work with each other they tend to spend their days off together as well!" she answered and he just nodded.

"McGee!"

"Ahhh yes boss, out of the footage of the front gate, locker rooms and out side of the quarters, their was nothing on any of the camera's," he replied.

"Ok well we know he gets them off base via the boot, so what does this tell us!" he asked the group.

"They obviously know him, so he must some how be able to get them to the surface without causing trouble or attracting attention, they would have to get him into the boot some how, that's why we didn't see the Major leave at the front gate, because he was being kept hidden," Kate replied.

"Ok, so he says something like come to my car I have something to show you, once they are their he opens the boot, then hits them over the head till they pass out then shove them in the back were the guards on duty can't see them leave! Abbey have you found anything yet?"

"Well in both the Majors and Lieutenants cars I found only their owners prints, they were picked up through AFIS and another database, Ducky found some fibres on the Majors body which matched the carpet fibres found in the Majors boot, there were no other unusual fibers found, the blood that was found in the Majors car belongs to him, the murderer must have been waring gloves and maybe a hair net, he was very careful not to leave anything behind for us to identify him with, that included wiping down the steering wheel and gear shift, there was no tampering to the vehicle and no blood or body fluids either, well nothing that will help in this case," she smiled and winked at them. "I picked up no prints on the first letter and I haven't been able to run the second as my machine broke down, Major Carters fixing it for me at the moment, it will then take at least 5 hours to check for prints, and their lockers and their rooms are all clean too, sorry Gibbs," she replied.

"So we still don't know who this guy is!" Gibbs sighed, "lets see if Ducky had any luck," he stated as they all walked to the surgical room where Ducky and Dr Fraser where just finishing up with the autopsy, "Hey Ducky what have you got, and have you got more of an idea on the time of death?"

"Well based on decomposition, slight bloating of the abdomen and rigor mortise, I'd say one to two days ago!"

Ducky walked over to the X-ray board, switched on the lights and motioned for all of them to come over, "As you can see here, the cause of death was a compound fracture to the skull!" he pointed to the deceased head on the image.

"How do you know it wasn't the eight inch gash along his throat?" asked McGee.

"That size wound would have left the body and clothes covered in blood, but their was hardly any at all, so this young man died of a blunt force trauma to the head, you see once the brain function ceased to exist the cardiovascular system shuts down and in turn the blood stops circulating through the body, and his throat was cut by maybe a hunting knife or a KBAR" he answered proudly. "And I can also tell you that he was killed somewhere else, can you see the darkened purple area covering the entire back half of his body? This means that he was laying flat on his back when he died and stayed like that for quite some time, before being moved to this new location."

McGee, Tony and Kate looked puzzled so Gibbs explained it to them, "his throat was cut after he died, for reasons unknown to us!" He looked at the clock, "Alright its 2100 lets call it a night."

1/2 an hour later he walked down to Major Carters lab, "so Abs is the machine up and running?" he asked as he entered the shared room.

"Sure is my silver haired fox!" she smiled at him, "but we still need a part but Sam got it up and running, though it is going to take longer to get any results back due to missing that part!"

"Where is Major Carter anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"She's over there!" Abbey pointed to behind a giant looking circuit board, as he rounded the machine he noticed two legs sticking out from under it, "She's testing something and she has head phones on, so don't startle her! Tony pinched her on the bum today and she didn't know he was their, and lets just say for the whole afternoon he was talking a few octaves higher," they laughed.

Gibbs gave her foot a little nudge and before to long she slid her way out of the machine, she smiled when she saw him and took her ear phones off, "Hey!" she said.

"Hey back," he replied crouching down so he was nearly at eye level, he smiled at her, "You have grease on you cheek!"

"Oh!" she lifted her arm and brushed the mark with the back of her hand but instead of rubbing it off she added more and spread it further.

He laughed, "May I?" he asked and she just nodded, he slowly brought his hand up and placed his palm on her cheek and with his thumb gently rubbed the offending liquid off.

"Thanks," she looked away embarrassed which just made him smile brighter.

"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe get something for dinner?" he asked as he still rubbed her cheek even though the black grease had long been erased.

"Yeah sure, Um I was going to cook a stir fry, if you wanted you could come to mine for that!" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I'd like that!" he mumbled as he brought his face closer to hers, Abbey was standing their stunned, **_'oh my god, Gibbs has forgotten that I'm even here, I must leave quietly,'_** Abbey thought.

As Abbey was walking backwards towards the door she knocked a screw driver that was sitting precariously on the table to the floor and it made a loud clatter, "Oh shit!" she said as Gibbs and Sam jumped away from each other.

"Well I'll meet you near your bike!" he said gruffly as he stood up and walked out of the lab.

Sam and Abbey started to laugh, "I'm so sorry Sam," she apologised.

"For what?" Sam asked innocently, as she walked out of the lab not far behind Gibbs.

When she made it to the surface Gibbs had on the leather Jacket that she had lent him that morning and had the helmet hooked on his arm, "I'm sorry about before!" he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry? If I didn't want it do you think that you would have been able to get that close," she replied as she put her own jacket and helmet on her head and they climbed on the bike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at her house she had made the stir fry and they were eating it. "How are the people that you work with?" he asked.

Well SG-1, we are each others family! Teal'c left his wife and son behind on another planet so he could fight for the freedom of all Jaffa that serve under the Gould, the Colonel and his wife divorced after his son shot himself with the Colonels weapon, both of Daniels parents died when he was 7 years old and his only living relative, his grandfather, didn't want him, and me, well I have a brother, a sister in law, a niece and a nephew, they live far away, we don't get along that well, he didn't like the fact that I joined the Air Force, and then their is my dad who is in fact playing host to a parasitic being, called a Tok'ra and is living on another planet! We all had a falling out when my mother died, but when he blended with Selmac, his symbiot, we get along so well. Selmac is kind of like having a mother again, I mean she talks through Dad, but she gives me advice or encouragement when I need it. So for holidays, birthdays and generally just days off, SG-1 tend to spend it together. As with the rest of the base we all get along really well, I mean you still have your Air Force are better then Marines, Marines are better then the Air Force, civilians are better then military ribbing, that sort of thing but its nothing violent. But there is one guy that freaks me out, his name is Sargent Mathews, he's a chef in the commissary, I've quite often caught him staring at me, or he finds ways to touch my hands when he hands over my meals, but other then him we all get along really well," she finished.

After dinner Gibbs was picking out a movie for them to watch while Sam made them some coffee!

"What did you end up choosing?" she asked as she handed him his mug of strong black coffee.

"The lake house!" he smirked, "Its a bit of chick flick don't you think, come to think of it all your movies are," he stated as he sat on the couch beside Sam.

"What do you want? The big explosions? Gun fire? Fighting? Maybe alien invasions? I get that nearly every day at work and I'm sure you get your share as well? So when I come home the chick flicks make me feel a little more female and human!"

"Well we don't see as much action as you do, but I suppose your right, I go home of a night time, down to my basement and work on my boat, I'm building her all by hand, a wooden sailing boat!" he smiled.

"And how will you get it out of your basement when your done?" she questioned.

"I was thinking of taking out a wall!" they both laughed as he pressed play on the DVD player and they sat back to watch it.

Halfway through the movie Sam moved closer to Gibbs and he put an arm around her as she snuggled into his chest, placing two fingers under her chin he brought her face up to his, "I've been wanting to do this all day," he mumbled as he melded his lips with hers, it was gentle and sensual, slowly he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to accommodate his exploration. With the movie long since forgotten and the kisses become more and more heated Gibbs rose off the couch bringing Sam with him, his hands were roaming all over her body as her hands were running through his hair, as he was kissing her he was slowly pushing her down the hall.

"Last door on the right," She mumbled into his neck, swinging her around he pushed her hard into the wall and she released a surprised gasp, as he started to kiss her mouth again, his hands swiftly and expertly pulled her singlet top up and over her head as she fumbled with his belt, buttons and zipper, "room now," she managed to gasp out as his mouth took possesion of her now naked breasts, they didn't make it to the bedroom the first time as it was fast, heated and they just needed release, but for their second, it was slow, exploratory, sensual and in the comfort of her bed room.

At about 0200 Gibbs phone rang! "Yeah Gibbs," he said Gruffly but quietly.

"Hey boss man it's Abbey, I found a print on the last letter we got from Lieutenant Simmons locker and it matches one Sargent Matthews, he's not on base and Tony, McGee and Kate are on their way over to Sam's to pick you up, they'll be their in about 10 minuets," she said sounding excited.

"Good work Abs, I'll be ready," he replied and hung up.

"Sam, Sam honey!" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmmmm," she replied sleepily.

"We've found the man who murdered Major roberts' and kidnapped Lieutenant Simmons, so I've got to go, I'll call you later when we have him in custody ok?" he kissed her on the lips.

"Ok Jet," she mumbled and he smiled at what she had called him, he slowly picked up his clothes that had been discarded down the hall way, got dressed made himself a coffee and waited out in the street for his team to come.

Once they had all arrived at Sargent Matthews home, Kate and Tony made their way around to the back of the house, while Gibbs and McGee entered through the front, they charged through and found that no one was there, "All clear!" Kate yelled.

"All clear," Tony followed.

"Clear" bellowed Gibbs.

"All clear," yelled McGee.

"Ahh boss, I think you need to see this!" yelled Tony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG

Sam woke with a start, **_'what the hell was that?' _**she thought.

CRASH

**_'that came from the kitchen, It's not Gibbs he wouldn't be that loud,' _**she climbed out of bed, threw on some grey running shorts and a black tank top, stuck her cell phone in her pocket and got out her gun from the desk draw, opened the bedroom door and slowly made her way down the hall, she walked into the kitchen but no one was there, before she could turn to check the rest of the house she was hit over the back of the head and she dropped to the floor on her knees, dazed and confused as a dark looming figure towered over her, "I'm going to kill you, if I can't have you no one will!" he hissed at her as he hit her over the head again and this time it knocked her unconscious, her weapon clinking to the floor of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What have you got Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"This is so not normal boss!" he replied as he opened up a door and they all walked inside, on all the walls were photo's, all of Sam, some were taken while she was at the front of her house some around the base, but most were of her while she was sleeping.

"This is like a shrine," Kate stated as she looked at a small table, "He's got her brush, tooth brush, bra!"

"That son of a bitch," he growled, "Kate, McGee you stay, call the local PD to seal of the area until we can get some SF's here and wait till they get here then get back to base, Tony were going to Sam's."

Gibbs sped to Sam's house, slamming on the breaks he was out of the car even before it came to a full stop, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that Sam's front door was wide open, drawing his gun he and Tony checked the house, only to find it empty, her service revolver was lying on the kitchen tiles accompanied by a small puddle of blood. They both jumped back in the car and Gibbs called General Hammond. When they made it back at the base, Hammond, Kate, McGee, Abbey, Ducky, Jack, Daniel, Janet and Teal'c were all waiting in the car park, "Her gun was lying on the kitchen floor when we arrived, and their was a puddle of blood on the tiles in the kitchen and some blood on the carpet, it looks as though he dragged her from the kitchen out through the front door!"

"Should you be out of the infermirry big guy?" Tony asked Teal'c who was leaning heavily on the wall opposite the elevators while they were waiting.

"If it were your sister who was kidnapped, would you not want to search for her too?" he asked, giving him a glare that told him that the conversation was now over, SG-1, Hammond and Janet smiled at the thought of Teal'c thinking of Sam as his sister. They made it down to the private briefing room and set about digging through all of the reports and files again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark when she regained consciousness, "ohhhh," she moaned as she raised her head off the ground but with the pounding increasing and a wave of dizziness she dropped her head back to the ground. Taking a few minuets to settle her stomach she finally took a look at her surroundings, it was very dark and very quiet, she went to move her hand down so she could check to see if the phone was still in her pocket but when she moved it she cried out in pain, it was broken, she stayed still till the pain dissipated a little then she moved her other hand to reach the phone, pulling it out she shakily started to dial.

"There has to be something we are missing, McGee go over the security footage again......!"Gibbs didn't get to bark out more orders as his phone started to ring.

"Yeah Gibbs," he bellowed, he got no answer, "Is anyone their?"

"Hhhmmmm," was the only response.

"Sam? Sam is that you?" he asked again while all of the people at the table looked at him.

"Jeeetttt?" she rasped out before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"McGee trace this call now, Just breath Sam, in through your nose out through your mouth and keep the phone on where tracking your location, how badly are you injured?" he asked.

"Broken arm, hit head ........ twice, blood........, dizzy, ........." she heard a noise, "he's coming ....... he said he's going to ............kill me..........." she mumbled as she passed out again.

"SAM! SAM! SHIT! have you got it McGee, she's not doing to good and she said he was going to kill her!" he yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of the darkness a figure walked up to the unconscious women lying on the ground, "Bitch," he said as he kicked her 4 times in the stomach and chest, he then picked up the phone!

"Who is this?" he yelled.

"Who is this?" came the reply.

"Well I just wanted to know the name of the man that made me kill her!" He said as he threw the phone against the wall and watched as it shattered into pieces.

"DAM IT! did you get the trace McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"N-no boss it wasn't long enough!" he stated.

"He's going to kill her and we have no idea where she is, keep digging, look for places he hangs out at, other addresses, anything!" Gibbs yelled as he started to pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-why...........are you .................doing .................... this?" Sam panted out as every breath she took moved her cracked and broken ribs.

"Why? You want to know why? I love you god dam it!" her captive yelled.

"Why did ............... you kill the Major .............and where is the Lieutenant?" she stated as her breathing stabilized and the pain dissipated a little.

"Because I saw you with them! 3 weeks ago on Saturday I saw you leaving the Majors house, you were their for 5 hours!" he pulled out his knife.

"I was fixing his fridge!............... he had just brought a freezer load of meat for a party that he was having .......................and it was going to take the repairman 5 days before they could come out, ..............he rang me and I said that I would come straight out and fix it!" she replied as she forgot about the pain as she could feel the adrenaline start to pump through her veins.

"What about the Lieutenant then!"

"He brought an Indian Motor bike and I offered to help him restore it, I go there on my days off!" she answered, **_'the Majors and the Lieutenant died because they now me!' _**she thought.

"And the other Major?" he barked.

"I don't know what he did wrong!"

"You smiled at him when he hopped off the elevator and he winked at you!"

"I wasn't involved with any of them!"

"Well there is nothing I can do about that, you know who I am now, I'm just going to have to kill you, do you know what that is like? Having to kill someone you love!" he asked her as he brought the knife up to her throat.

"Yes, I do," she growled out, "wait, can you give me one last request?"

"What?" he asked pushing the knife into her neck.

"Kiss me!" she said flatly.

"Gladly," he smirked as he came down for a kiss, as he was probing her mouth she was moving her uninjured hand over the ground around her, finally her hand brushed over a fist sized rock and she slammed it into his temple, knocking him unconscious.

Being mindful of her ribs and arm she went through the Sargent's pockets and came across some cable ties. After she had tied up his wrists she continued to dig through his clothing, she found a small torch and Lieutenant Simmons' gun. Finally getting the chance to look at her surroundings she saw that she was in a cave, just off to the side a mans body was slumped up against the wall, stumbling over to him she checked his pulse and was surprised to find a strong one.

"Lieutenant Simmons? Lieutenant? LIAM!" she yelled.

"What," he mumbled but it brought a smile to her face.

"Do you think you could walk, we have to get out of here!"

"Yeah, sure," he stated as he slowly came to his feet.

A few minuets later Matthews stirred and they dragged him to his feet, as they walked out of the cave Sam realised where they were, they were at the side of the mountain still with in the Air Force base perimeter and it would be only an hours walk to the emergency exit/entrance, this one would take them directly to the front door of the personal briefing room that she new NCIS would be at. After an hour walk they made it to the entrance and they made their way down the stairs to the 25 floor. By the 22 floor though Sam started to get tiny black spots that kept dancing across her vision and she started to stumble, halfway down this flight she fell forward and went head first into the cement wall reopening the wound on her head, taking a few deep breaths, well as deep as her ribs would allow, she waited till her vision returned before they continued on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally they made it to the briefing room door and she opened it by pushing Sargent Matthews through first with him landing hard on the carpeted floor.

"What in hell?" yelled Tony as all the occupants except for the General and the two doctors pulled their service weapons on him.

"Well that's where he belongs," Sam muttered as she and the lieutenant helped each other through the doors.

"Where the hell have you been Major?" bellowed Jack, he didn't mean it to sound so angry but they were all fearing the worst when they didn't know where she was.

"Stuck in a cave about an hour west of here!" she replied as she slowly sat down.

"The Lieutenant's fine he just has a bump on his head that's all!" stated Ducky after he had checked him over.

"Take Sargent Matthews to the brig and don't let him out of your site and put some proper cuffs on him," Hammond barked at 2 SF's that just happened to be walking past the open door.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"How did you get away?" asked Hammond.

"He said he loved me, and thought that I was involved with the both the Majors and the lieutenant, I cant believe that all I did was smile at them or help them with a mechanical issue at their house and he acted as though I had cheated on him, anyway I needed a distraction, so I told him to kiss me before he killed me, and when he did I hit him over the head with a rock that I had found.

"It's good to have you back Major Carter!" smiled Tony as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Ahhh.......... that hand is broken Tony................. so unless you want one too.................... I suggest you remove your hand," she huffed out in pain.

"Oh, sorry about that!" he smirked at her but it quickly fell from his face as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head for a hard slap.

"How are you babe?" whispered Gibbs so only she could hear him as he delicately brushed some hair off her face.

"I'm fine," she replied as she stood up, a wave of dizziness passed over her and she felt hands tugging her back down to the chair heavily jarring her already injured ribs, "hhhmmmmm," she moaned, "I'm not fine anymore," she stated as she started to cough up blood.

"Shit, Colonel can you ring the infirmary and get my medical team up here ASAP, and tell them to get the surgical room ready, Major Carters got internal bleeding!" Janet Barked as the others eased her down to the floor and she started to slip into unconsciousness, "and I think it would be best to get General Carter!"

"Hey Sam, stay awake, come on don't go to sleep," Gibbs said as he tapped her cheeks trying to wake her up, "Don't do this Sam," he tried to keep the worry out of his voice but the NCIS team could tell that he was.

"MAJOR CARTER, STAND TO ATTENTION!" Hammond commanded.

"Yes sir," she quipped as she opened her eyes, but they could tell she wasn't really with them, her breathing was coming in little gasps, her face was pale and little beads of sweat started to form on her brow, and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Sam, what is your favorite plane?" Daniel asked as he combed his fingers through her hair being careful as not to touch her open bleeding wound, while Gibbs held her non injured hand.

"The F-22 Raptor," she mumbled.

"Tell us about it!" he whispered to her as he placed his cheek to hers.

"The F-22 Raptor was built and used starting in low 2000, .............. it is a fifth generation fighter air craft that uses stealth technology, ................... it is primarily air superiority fighter but has multiple capabilities that include ground attack, ................electronic warfare and .............signals intelligence........... roles, ..............my mum is calling me, she wants me to go now, I have to go, I love you all," she whispered just as the medical team entered the room.

"Sleep now Sam," Daniel kissed her on the forehead and let a lonely tear slide down his cheek and with that she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 hours later the NCIS team, SG-1 and General Hammond were waiting out in the hallway just out side of the surgical room.

"How come your not sending her to a hospital?" asked DiNozzo.

"Sam's blood chemistry is alien!" all of the NCIS crew looked at Daniel who had answered Tony's question.

"You mean she's not human!" Kate enquired.

"She's human but about 5 years ago she was taken over by a symbiot, which is an alien life form that attaches itself to the back of the neck where depending on if it's a Tok'ra or Gould will either take over or share your body! We were on a planet that was being attacked by the Gould, as we were helping them to evacuate Major Carter stopped to do mouth to mouth on one of the injured. One of these parasite entered through her mouth and attached itself to the base of her brain and took her over! In the end it turned out that the symbiot was named Jollinar of Mulkshor and was a Tok'ra, hence Tok'ra are good and Gould are bad, but they are of the same species, Jollinar died and due to this experience she now has all the memories that Jollinar possessed in her 2000 years of life, and it also changed her blood physiology," answered Teal'c.

"Wow T, we have known you for 7 years and that would have to be the most any of us have heard you say all at once!" Smirked Jack.

"Indeed!" he replied.

"So for the rest of her life, she has to come here for everything ranging from the common cold or for major surgery," finished Daniel.

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION," came over the PA system.

"That will be dad, I'll get him!" stated Jack as he took off towards the stairs.

"Ok I'm confused yet again, did he just say dad?" mumbled Gibbs.

"General Carter is Major Carters father, O'Neill calls him dad as we have all been through a lot in the past 7 years, we have been tortured to death together, died for each other, we are family!" Teal'c replied as he stood tall and proud.

"SG-1 have literally been to hell and back!" answered Hammond but before anyone could say anything Janet came rushing out!

"Is Jacob and Selmac here yet? Sam's crashing and I can't do any more to help her, we need the healing device!" she yelled trying to hold back the tears.

"It wasn't Jacob he's on a god damn mission he won't be back until next week!" Jack bellowed down the hall as he ran to the group.

"DOCTOR!" screamed one of the assisting nurses from inside the surgical room.

Without thinking all the NCIS, SG-1 and Hammond ran into the sterile room, the bed that contained Sam was empty except for only a pair of scrubs and a sheet that were left on the mattress and floor, "Where's Major Carter!" bellowed Hammond, as the Nurse pointed a shaky finger behind the recently entered people.

As they turned they noticed that Sam was standing behind them, she wore long white cream and brown robes and she had a glow around her body, "I had no other choice!" she stated.

"It was Oma wasn't Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah it was," she nodded sadly but then she smiled, "But I'm coming back!"

"W-what do you mean, W-what happened to you, W-whats going on?" asked Tony.

"I died!" she said flatly as she turned her head to the side and started to have a conversation with some one that no one else in the room could see, "Who? ........... Why? ...........OK!"

She turned to the group in front of her, "I have to go, a Gould has my father, but I will be back, Oma says I wasn't supposed to die, she did this because dad is needed in the future, something to do with helping to eradicate the replicators and she says that I will be returned in 2 hours in the briefing room! Oh and Daniel if it's anything like when you got radiation poisoning and you went with Oma, can you bring me a set of BDU's I don't want you guys seeing me in my birthday suit!" the SGC staff laughed.

"Just don't enjoy it to much Major that you won't want to come home!" stated Hammond.

Sam blushed but looked at Gibbs when she spoke, "Oh trust me, I want to return," he looked down but he couldn't hide the big grin that took over his face. "He is starting to torture my dad, I've got to go," and with that there was a bright light and she escaped through the ceiling.

"Lets move this little get together to the briefing room and await Major Carters return, shell we, and Dr Jackson can explain what just happened to the NCIS team and there are now a few more security authorization forms that they will need to fill out," said Hammond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours and 45 minuets later they were all starting to get worried, "Where is she? She's supposed to be back by now!" stated Gibbs as he started to pace.

"When Major Carter returns we need to have a talk Special Agent Gibbs!" grumbled Teal'c.

"About what?" Gibbs ordered.

"If you wish to see our sister, you need to be interrogated by our brothers," smiled Janet, while all the others in the room smiled at the shocked look on Gibbs face.

Before he could respond there was a bright light in the Generals Office and Special Agent Gibbs ran to the office, "Don't go in their!" yelled Janet but it was to late he burst through the door only to stop suddenly at the sight of a very naked Sam.

"Dr Jackson can I have those clothes please!" Gibbs said as he turned his head and looked at Daniel.

"Y-yeah sure," he stated as he handed Sam's BDU's to him.

Gibbs walked into the office and shut the door, "Well they must have gotten closer then we had originally thought!" smirked Tony.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

It wasn't long before Sam and Gibbs came out of the office and she was suddenly smothered by Janet and Daniel in a tight hug, once they released her it was Teal'cs turn and he enclosed her in a bear hug, this surprised everyone in the room, and she was also surprised by the hug that Abbey gave her.

"Is Jacob ok Major?" asked Hammond.

"Ahhh yeah, he was to badly injured for Selmac to heal him so I accompanied him to the Knox home world, Lya and Nafrau is healing him as we speak, the Gould's name was Sobek," Daniel cut in before she could continue.

"Sobek, He was a crocodile God and was worshipped at the Faiyum and Ombos, During the middle kingdom he coalesced with Re, Sobek-Re, and was worshipped as a primordial deity and creator-god," he saw the looks the others were giving him and he apologised, "Sorry Sam."

"We all know you by now Daniel, anyway he's dead Oma and I took care of him and most of his Jaffa are on their way to Dakara......."

Daniel cut in, "but Oma is an ancient she can't interferre?"

"They had to, the Asgard came across an old stone tablet on an abandoned planet while they were looking for a new home world that is thought to be the original Furling home land, the tablet is a fore telling of two Earth born humans both blood kins, both have shared their body to give life to another no matter how briefly and it stated that the two will be needed to help rid the Galaxy of all replicators. You see Thor came up with the conclusion that it is Dad and I, the Asgard and the Knox all got together and convinced the Ancients that they needed to intervene because if dad and I fail the replicators will grow so powerful that it would just be a matter of time before they had the ability to even wipe out the Ancients, so that's why Oma intervened."

"Well it's good to have you back major, and It has been quite an eventful night I think it would be best that we all get some sleep shell we?" stated General Hammond.

Gibbs walked Sam to her on base quarters while all the others retired to their assigned VIP rooms, "How are you feeling? I mean its not everyday that you die and then get a second chance!" he asked as they continued down the hall.

"It's not the first time!" she smiled at him, "Do you want to come in for a coffee?" she asked as she opened the door to her room.

"Sure, why not," he leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away, "Whats wrong? Your not having second thoughts about us are you?" he asked getting worried.

"No, it's just that I'm up for commission in 3 months and I don't want to jeopardise that by doing something that shouldn't happen on a military base," she smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 Months later the NCIS team where sitting in the bull pen typing up reports, "Why does it have to be so boring?" whined Tony.

"At least we can catch up on our filing and over due reports!" McGee answered from his desk.

"Yeah but I could be at home getting ready for my date tonight!" he complained.

"Who's your date and where are you going?" Kate asked.

"She is a Second Lieutenant in the Air Force her name is Sarah Handley!" he stated proudly.

"Is that the blond that you were chatting up when we were at the SGC?" Kate looked on in interest.

"Yep, she rung me up the other day and wanted to know if I wanted to attend the military ball tonight with her."

"The military ball that is being held here in Denver?" she questioned.

"Yeah why?"

"I guess I'll see you there!" she laughed at the look on his face, "General Jack O'Neill asked me last week if I was interested in attending too!"

"Hey boss?" Tony said.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked while he continued to type on his computer.

"Are you and that Major Carter chick still going out?"

"What is it to you, and she is a colonel now!" he grumbled.

"You wouldn't happened to be going to this military ball would you?" Gibbs looked up from his report.

"Yeah what if I am?"

"Well it looks like all three of us are going too," he smiled.

"Make that four Tony," stated Ducky as he walked into the bull pen warring a black suit and some medals on the left side of his chest, "Dr Fraser asked me to be her date for tonight."

Before anyone could say more the ding of an elevator brought their attention to it, and out stepped Dr Fraser, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter all in their Dress Blues.

"Have you both got enough decoration their?" asked Tony as he pointed to the mass number of ribbons and medals that hung from both the Generals and the Colonels Jackets and they just laughed.

"Hey Jet," Sam smiled at Gibbs as she walked over to his desk and gave him a peck on the lips but he wanted more and deepened the kiss, "Wow, it's only been 3 days since I saw you last!" she laughed.

He shrugged, "I guess I missed you!" The ding of the elevator again attracted their attention and this time it was the second Lieutenant that stepped off and approached them.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter," Sarah saluted.

"At ease Lieutenant," Sam and Jack said together as they saluted back.

"Hey Tony," she spoke shyly as she walked over and sat on his desk.

"So what are you doing in your dress blues? I thought women were allowed to ware civilian clothing tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"We are we just got back from a medal ceremony, and thought we might stop in for a bit!"

He just nodded he quickly grabbed his Jacket, turned off his computer and locked his gun in his lock box then took her hand and shuffled her towards the elevator, "I think its close enough to finish time, go home and get ready everyone and we'll see you tonight."

As soon as the door to the lift shut Tony turned to the stunned group in front of him, "Well they were in a hurry to get home!" and they all burst out laughing, "Well come on Sarah, lets get out of here before we get called to a case," he was just as quick as Gibbs was when it came to locking away his weapon, turning off the computer and gathering his belongings before dragging Sarah off in the same manner as Gibbs did with Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jet can you help me with my necklace?" Sam asked through the closed door to the bathroom where Gibbs was shaving.

"Sure hun," he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks, she was waring a thin strapped long dress that showed every curve, the top half had thin straps and was an ice blue in colour that slowly darkened to a navy blue as it neared the floor with matching coloured beads strategically place around the dress "You look amazing," he gazed up and down at her gown.

"So do you!" he was waring a navy blue suit and had added his own ribbons and medals to his chest that he had earned when he was in the Marines.

She turned around so he could attach the necklace that her father had given her just before he died, he took the item out of her hands and placed it on the bed side table, "Jet?" she looked at him questionably, "Aren't you going to put it on?"

"Not yet," he whispered as he started to rub his hands up and down her arms, his heated trail sending desire to certain parts of her body, "You can't dress like this and expect me to wait all night now can you?" he smirked at her.

"Wasn't the two times before enough?" she said seductively.

"No," he whispered again as his hands slowly made their way behind her and undid the zipper on her dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Carter its about time you both arrived your late!" he laughed when he saw their faces blush slightly, "but I must say though you look beautiful this evening."

"Thanks sir!" The rest of the night was filled with good food, dancing and some unexpected awards in which Teal'c, Dr Jackson, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter all got one, when Gibbs and Sam got home she went and changed into one of Gibbs' baggy Marine shirts.

"Jet are you down here?" she called down the stairs to the basement.

"Yeah I'm down here!" he called back, he looked up when she approached him.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked as she took the block and some sand paper and started to sand a rib of the boat that he was making. Gibbs walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"I love you!" he whispered into her ear when she lent back into his warm embrace.

"I love you too!" she whispered back.

"Then marry me!" she whipped her body around while still staying snug in his arms.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it!" she was quiet for a while before a huge grin spread across her face.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes? Are you sure? I-I mean, I-I know that we haven't been together for long but......." he didn't get to finish as Sam gave him a mind blowing kiss.

"I said yes!" she squealed when he scooped her up in to his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

THE END


End file.
